Double DxD
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: Look on this completely odd story of mine! I may even update it weekly or biweekly! Anyway, I just put a guy with Kamen Rider W belts, memories and reference love in Highschool DxD. What, thought it would be more complex? This is fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**(Alright, new story! Now, what's it gonna be? Let's throw, "My brain will not stop the story ideas, help me" dart!**

**First..!**

_**[HIGHSCHOOL DXD]**_

**Huh. Okay, what else?**

_**[KAMEN**** RIDER]**_

**Okay… Well, at least I had this on my brain.**

* * *

Ahh~ done…

Stretching my hands back with a satisfying _pop, _I looked down on my desk, and on it, my best piece. My _magnum opus. _My own Mona Lisa…

"My best sketch of Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando, standing _**[MENACINGLY] **_!"

God, am I in pain…

Seriously, Araki has some amazing art, and is/maybe an immortal vampire, but my god, if he experiences this when drawing something detailed, I can see why it takes so long…

Anyway, standing up, I went to my bed, okay, more like shuffling due to my feet being tight as hell due to being still, and collapsed on it. Ahh~ my head welcomes it well…

Rolling over to face the ceiling, I smiled at this marvel for me. Normally, the art I do looks like a cheap attempt at early to mid two-thousands. Even modern styles!

Oh, right… you might be wondering why I am narrating to myself like a crazy person. Well, I kinda had this feeling ever since I got my only belt from another thing I love: Kamen Rider. More specifically, Kamen Rider W. Or Double, if you prefer.

Getting this was no easy feat. eBay, trades, and shop-hunting was hard. Getting a real Memory instead of a fake one, harder. Another one for a friend of mine to cosplay too? My wallet was crying. _Another one _that is just one with Skull and Eternal? Wallet was now trying not to have a heart attack.

Suffice to say, I was a determined person for basically toys.

God, am I bored now… and sad…

Gah! Anyway, yeah, after getting them with the help of my cousins, read: paid for most of them, I got that feeling. Remember that? So, that feeling started when I started watching Highschool DxD. At first, it was just a tingling, like the kind you get like you forgot something. After 5 episodes though, it grew to an uneasy nausea. Now, it's the feeling of people reading you, seeing and looking at you. Judging you from afar…

That, or somehow, a type of thing similar to mind reading in the form of what Heaven's Door does. Hey, that could happen.

Shaking my head, I got up and went over the closet. Pulling out a box, I pulled out the Double Driver and the memories. And also the single set driver with Skull and Eternal.

Why am I doing this? I dunno, a feeling? It just felt natural.

Shaking my head, I decided to put on the Double Driver. Just as I was about to insert the memories in…

A portal opened.

No, seriously, a fucking portal opened up and started to slowly spin in a clockwise direction.

Now, you (how can I know that…?) might be wondering, Am I lying? Hallucinating? Tripping balls?

Nope. And I can confirm it, as I passed my hand through, and sure enough, it didn't go through. Speaking of, the inside of the portal looked like a park. Huh.

Deciding to be an idiot, I put my Drivers and Memories in the box, and walked into it. Stupid? Yes. Crazy? Absolutely.

Hotel? Non-existent as there was none.

As I finally stepped out, it started closing-

_Wait wat_

Nonono! Don't you-

And it closed… crap.

Well, at least this proves portals exist, work, and not kill you instantly. Anyway, why am I not panicked now?

What, I went in, and it happened. I shouldn't panic now.

"Would you die for me?"

… Okay, that was not Raynare, was it?

"Eh, Yuuma-san, what did you just say? I couldn't hear you…"

Issei?

Looking past the fountain right in front of me, yep, there was Issei Hyoudou and Raynare, with the situation currently in the "I am about to kill this lonely, pathetic human" moment in the anime.

So, I am currently in a situation similar to a fanfic.

Fuck it, time to change shit!

Running around, I grabbed Issei just as Raynare stopped transforming, huh, they do take long, and pulled him away.

"Look, this may seem insane, but I will put this belt on me, and hopefully one appears on you. And if it does, put this green USB stick in the left just as I put one in the right. If that doesn't work, I'll just put another one in. Got it?" Man, I managed to say that in one breath while running… neat.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yep, I expected that.

"Look, just listen to-" Suddenly, a light spear right behind me. How do I know this? Water reflection for one, and secondly, the sound.

"No time!" Quickly grabbing the single driver variant from the box, I also grabbed the Skull Memory. Sidestepping another spear, I slapped the driver on, and suddenly belt. Ignoring that, I then shoved the memory in.

_**"Skull!"**_

Suddenly, cold winds appeared around me as a freezing and cold feeling went up from my feet to my head. Suddenly, that feeling exploded into the classic Skull armor.

Putting my hand forward, I suddenly had the classic fedora as the transformation stopped. Putting on the fedora, I noticed Raynare was just gaping at this, unable to process the lunacy happening. So, I just uttered one classic line.

_"Sā, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

* * *

**(And cut! Now, this is done, time for me to have dinner now. I need to do this soon. God my fingers hurt.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Well, well, well… new chapter for the new story. Cool. Awesome… positive synonyms…**

**Ugh…)**

* * *

I just smiled at that. Saying one of my favorite quotes is always a treat, especially when your saving a guy from his undercover fallen angel girlfriend!

Raynare finally snapped out of it, that was quick- and I just jumped on instinct just to avoid something.

Oh, did I mention I was 30 feet in the air now?

Somehow getting the Skull Magnum in my hand, I launched several blasts downwards towards Raynare, who quickly dodged every shot. As I landed, I ran to the right of the fountain, dodging more spears. Clicking my tongue at that, I spun around on my heel, shooting back at the fallen. Said fallen also dodged most of the shots. Most, as one landed on her wing.

Flapping down, Raynare glared at me, her eyes basically saying, "You damn inferior human waste!"

"You damn inferior human waste!"

Huh, maybe I should've done a Joseph and- wait, focus. Glaring back, I ran forward blasting away with my Skull Magnum at her limbs, only for her to dodge all of them.

Just as planned, is what the cliché is.

Jumping up and flipping, I shot at Raynare's back, landing a few at the base of her wings. The scream she gave out was something that brought me joy. Smirking, I landed and shot more at her. While she managed to dodge them, that gave me enough time to rush at her. Just as I raised my left arm to punch her, I activated the Memory, giving me such a wonderful sound.

_**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

My left fist was suddenly coated with purple mist, smashing her face in. I hope.

Turns out, no. She just got a broken nose and some smashed teeth. Though…

I walked forward towards her, grabbing her shoulder. As Raynare tried to figure out what got her, I pulled out the Skull Memory, inserting them into the side area. Activating the finale, I then pushed Raynare forward, as a purple skull roared at her, causing her to be land on the ground.

Jumping up, I looked around for a second, no longer seeing Issei. Kinda disappointing, cause I wanted someone to see this epic finish. Swiping the Skull Memory, I heard another sweet sound.

_**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

Suddenly, my right foot got coated with purple energy. Smiling more under the helmet, I kicked the skull at her. The skull flowed down, somehow gaining speed. Only to finish as it hit Raynare. An explosion the size that would make Micheal Bay blush appeared, with an amazing boom. I could already hear the Double theme playing in my head.

Landing down, I finally finished with, "Now, your sins are counted. The punishment has been delivered."

Hah, man… that was fucking awesome!

I can't believe this… wait…

Narrowing my eyes, I saw something that I kinda expected, even though I wished it didn't happen: Raynare was still alive. Barely, but alive.

Scowling, I walked forward, summoning the Skull Magnum again. Stopping, I pointed the gun at her head. I them started remembering what she had, no will, done. Manipulating a kid who's dream may as well be destroyed (admittedly, Harem King isn't a noble or good dream at all, but it was obvious he was gonna be kind, no matter what), trick a kind kid like Aisa, and have the gall to cause trauma for Issei.

I looked back at Raynare again, she was groaning and twitching. Feh. Crouching down, I said to her, "The punishment for you, death."

Raising the Skull Magnum, I blasted her face off, killing her off.

…

…

Damn, that felt both satisfying and harsh. On one side, she was arrogant, kinda racist, and inconsiderate. But, admittedly on the other hand, she was tricked by Kokabiel to start another war.

Damn, this feeling is bad.

Walking away, I ran towards the direction Issei ran. Damn, I hope he's still okay… maybe not on the mental and psychological side, but still…

Though, as I ran, I almost slipped on something. Sighing, I looked down-

And I saw blood.

…

…

Oh no…

The blood has a trail into the bushes…

Issei is gone…

I looked.

Issei was there, though he also had an additional part. Or, _lack of._

A hole was in his chest. Though, by the wound and blood, it looked recent.

Great… I wanted to have him safe and human, but no, someone else got to him. And I can't even do anything about this…

Why do I feel water on my cheeks, and sadness…?

* * *

**(Oh my god that was just one session. Yay… my fingers hurt…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A small note: this chapter was written on February 26, but will be released on March 1. So, if you are wondering, yes, I am finally planning ahead a bit.**

**Hello, there! Nothing else to say, besides please give reviews, I want to hear what you all want to improve, change, or just say.)**

* * *

Walking away from a corpse is something I never experienced before. Neither is becoming a Kamen Rider. Or going into a Light Novel/Manga/Anime.

I sighed. Issei was gonna become a devil. Something I hoped to avoid, but… it seemed he would be fine… after all, he had the flyer with the magical circle and he had some thoughts on him. I just hoped he was thinking about living instead of dieing in a beautiful girl's arms. Or boobs.

Bah, who am I kidding, he's just gonna have the same thoughts…

Still though… I failed to keep him alive…

Shaking my head, I walked away.

Is what would have happened, if not for a certain red glow appearing in Issei's pocket. My eyes widened.

Walking into a bush, I crouched down, looking at the corpse. Narrowing my eyes, I saw another, larger circle next to Issei. And with it, I saw a shape appear out of it. Rias, I hope you have much patience for him.

And speak of the devil, and he, or in this case she, shall appear.

Thus, the familiar crimson red hair, green eyes, and massive tits came out of the circle. Rias actually looked pretty, now that I am in this reality.

Actually, even Raynare looked beautiful…

Wait, focus on the resurrection.

Rias crouched down, first taking out a knight piece. And it was a dud. Next, a rook. Nope.

Bishop wasn't even done as she took out the eight pawns. I looked on as the resurrection finally stopped. The hole in Issei's shirt was still there, but the wound was gone. So, at this point, Rias is gonna take Issei away, and she's gonna get naked.

Wait, she summoned another circle near her ear. Can't hear well, but I was able to hear, "Your turn," "The others," and "Evidence." Your turn?

Wait…

Suddenly, another similarly sized magical circle appeared, and-

"Akeno? What's she doing here?" Yep, Rias' Queen appeared, and she took Issei away, and funnily enough, carrie him in a princess carry. Heh.

Though, I am wondering… why is Akeno taking Issei away, and not Rias? Why didn't she leave? Why is she coming here-

Wait.

Turning my heel, I immediately walked away. Then jogged. Then ran. I tried to run, run so far away.

Tried.

Couldn't do so, as I felt something chop the back of my head. Also, I feel-heh, bluegh.

* * *

I'M UP.

Huh. Tied up.

…

…

My wrists hurt.

Looking up, I saw-

GIANT. BIG.

Wait.

Red hair. Crimson. Rias.

"Why hello there, young man…" Wow… her voice is heavenly…

Heh.

"Yeah, uh, can you let me go? My wrists hurt." Rias was just glaring at me.

Huh. Well, she at least was smart enough to keep me in.

"Why should I? You were right near a dead person, had a strong energy on you, and was planning on running away. Why should I?" She still had a point.

"Because I'm innocent."

"…" She didn't believe me.

"Look, if you went to the fountain, you would see blood, a body- headless - and black feathered wings. Trust me."

Rais then pulled out a magical circle, and my wrists no longer hurt. Also, I can kick my feet forward. Yay.

Standing up, I looked at Rias, "So, can you give me back my driver belt?" Rias just tilted her head.

Then she blinked in realization, "Oh, that device! Well, it's on the table right behind you."

And she was right. The Driver was on a table right - wait.

Holding it, I felt the weight. Lighter. Felt the details. Had sticky paint. Looked into the insertion hole. Was too glossy and shiny.

Narrowing my eyes, I looked back at Rias, "Clever, but not smart." She caught on.

"Look, we couldn't take the chances. You have to stay put. Or else." Rolling my eyes at this. That was supposed to scare me down? She was still wearing her uniform, for God's sake!

Suddenly, she massaged her head. Ohohoh, I remember now…

"God, what's wrong with you? Jesus, you must be in pain…" and Rias was now in pain. Now, to run out!

Doing a shoulder tackle, I barged through the door!

Or, at least I tried. Damn door wouldn't budge.

Stepping back, I saw someone get in. No, make that two. Koneko and Kiba. Fuck.

"Buchou!" both immediately rushed to their King's side, glaring at me. Well…

"God in Heaven, blessed be Your Name…" and now both are in pain. Quick! Running through, I grabbed the door, and locked them in. Though, that wouldn't stop them, I looked around and there was my driver! Quickly grabbing it, I rushed to the door, then ran towards the exit.

Also, they forgot to take Skull. Yay!

Rushing out to the outside, I quickly put on the driver and inserted the memory in.

_"HENSHIN!"_

**_SKULL!_**

The familiar armor formed around me again, and the fedora was on my head. Awesome. Looking around, I just realised.

I'm stuck in a school that Devils went to, and was running away from some of them. Well then.

"NIGURANDAYO!"

* * *

**(Well that took a lot of time. Anyway, please review. I want to hear your thoughts, and the trolls who will inevitably find this to take the piss out of.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Another one. Welp. This is gonna hurt by the end of it.**

**Again, please leave a review. Not for the praise I get, but for one, actual criticism and sayings on how to improve, and two, the trolls who try to kill those who put bare bones effort into something no-one wants to remember when they're an adult.**

**Boy that derailed for a second.)**

* * *

You know, running away wasn't such a good idea.

Neither is screaming it in Japanese at night.

Yeah, after the mad dash outside, and the realization, I then realised that I left behind my stuff at the Old School Building. Crap.

Though that isn't such a good thing right now, another one is that I am being chased by a small white haired girl who can punch through a solid wall with no effort, a Knight that can slice me up good, ala Silver Chariot, not to mention he can summon any type of sword, and the younger sister of one of the rulers of Hell itself that has the power to use absolute destruction on anything she deems an enemy. Oh yeah, I'm trapped too in a place where they're the most familiar and the most powerful.

Not a really good day, huh?

Swerving to the right of another blast, I ran faster.

Although the strategy of running is good, this is becoming tiresome. Not boring tired, but physically tiring.

Spinning on my heel for a second, I launched more volleys at the group, though they dodged them all. Clicking my tongue, I jumped forward as a blade landed right where I stood.

Another blast came forward, and I had nowhere to go besides down, and then I'm a siting duck down there. Great.

Be blasted by an absolute power of destruction, or roll where a blade can easily skewer me.

Decisions, decisions…

Then the third and most obvious option, go either left of right.

I went left.

Dodging was tiring my legs, but spinning wasn't. Another volley was launched, hitting Kiba right on the foot. While he was in obvious pain, I knew that wouldn't do much.

Ah, if only I had a small recorder, then I can play "Jesus Kind, What Kind Hands."

Sighing, I jumped up again and-

Why does my back hurt like hell?

Crashing down from a blast of destruction, I winced at the landing. Okay, not winced as much as cried out in pain.

Also, the Skull Magnum was too far from me. By a foot. Damn you Satan!

Rolling onto my stomach to stop the burning, I looked up-

_**BANG!**_

And my head hurts. Also my back. Again.

Why?

Short answer: Upskirt shot. Koneko.

And now I'm pinned. Great…

"You know, that wasn't such a good idea, right?" No shit, it wasn't, you handsome teenager.

"Look, can you stop pressing on my back? It really hurts and I feel like it's gonna collapse." I can feel his glare at me. It was like when someone just made it to a health pickup in a game, then get killed at the last second.

Yeah, wasn't pleasant.

"Now, mister…" Rias, you are not gonna get me to speak, whatsoever.

"Not gonna say, huh?" Koneko, even a punch from you to my nuts will not make me admit it.

"Although…" Rias just raised her eyebrow at that.

"I will say, that you were smart enough to get me." And she isn't buying it.

"Compliments will not help you. Neither will struggling," duh, who would fall for it?

"… Okay, you win. I'll say." and she seems pleased.

"Ah, okay you two, please get off of him, please." Good thing I'm still in my armor. Otherwise she would've seen my smirk.

"But God, does my back hurt. Jesus…" and now my chance!

_**Skull! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

Jumping up using the chance, I blasted down on them a large volley.

"MAY GOD BE IN THY SOUL! LET JESUS IN!" And more pain for them. Yay.

Using another Maximum Drive, I directed it into my leg and foot, jumping up.

And now…

The finisher.

As the skull formed, I kicked it down, and using whatever energy left in the Drive, I kicked.

Towards the wall, and I also passed it!

Now, I can just leave and-

Wait.

Crap.

I left behind my stuff.

Using another Maximum Drive, I went back in, and immediately rushed it to the building.

Oh, looks like they've still in the dust cloud. Nice.

And running to it was not fun. Those Drives toward my feet, they hurt and sting.

Though I reached the building, my feet were so sore…

Also, I'm tired.

And there they are. They were right behind the door too! Huh, looks like they planned a bit.

Grabbing them, I rushed more out. Still hurts like a bitch.

And right in front of the doors were the group.

I also changed back into my regular, unarmoured self. Crap.

* * *

**(Fingers do hurt. Hands are not fine. Review.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Not much to say besides review. I have nothing else to say.)**

* * *

You know, when I look back at the decision to come back for the Drivers and Memories, I forgot that only humans can utilise the belts. While the Memories are trickier, they (the Devils) didn't know how to use them. So I pretty much did an oopsie.

Said oopsie resulted in me becoming exhausted, tired, sore, and unable to move.

Anway, to get you all up to speed, I was not transformed, my legs were so sore that they felt like bricks, exhausted in running, and I wasn't able to move my legs much. Also, my arms weren't fine. Especially the right one. The swiping and general usage were very painful later on.

Anyway, after getting caught, I still tried to use the big G's name, but that didn't work out so well. Why?

One, I was so tired I could barely speak, let alone use verses.

Two, they had earmuffs. I don't know how they got earmuffs, but they did.

And three, I was not in a good position to get away.

Anyway, while I did get caught, the Devils didn't even move much, due to I actually falling over and blinking in and out of consciousness. All I did feel was that I was being dragged on the ground, and then a good hit on the back of my head.

Being unconscious, I expected no feeling whatsoever. But to my surprise, I actually had a dream.

No, not the metaphorical dream, like an aspiration, no, actual REM sleep.

But, even then, it all felt… boring. While yes, dreams can be slow, boring, hell, even just empty space, this one felt boring. The kind where you just look off into a window wondering when something would happen.

The sights I saw were not very engaging or exciting. Flying fish, a giant turtle fighting a giant Tyrannosaurus rex, giant robots having fist-a-cuffs, and banana trees sprouting from a frog.

Though I did see some people doing the torture dance in the distance. That was nice.

Anyway, I was just floating around, not really doing anything. Again, that feeling of boredom was deep.

And it was made worse by me realising it was a dream.

While yes, people realising that they're in a dream is very rare and hard to come by, they really aren't all they made out to be. While it was a bit of fun making toys in my imagination that should be real, that got old real fast. The feeling was much more pronounced due to how dreams for me usually go. The time for me to be in a dream is usually around 10 to 11 minutes. That is such a terrible thing to realise for me. More than 6 to 8 hours come by and it's just 11 minutes in a dream. That spoils the fun of having a dream for me.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I was unconscious.

Yeah, turns out when I was still unconscious, the Devils tied me up and left me in a burlap sack. With a weird, slimey thing wrapped around my wrists. Eww…

Looking around the place, it looked to be empty, though I had a sneaking suspicion that they left a familiar or two here.

And I was right as Rias' familiar flapped it's little wings down, now directly looking at me.

I blinked.

It, or is it she, then blinked at me.

I blinked again.

Once more, another blink.

This went on for ten more minutes until in flapped up to the ceiling again, hanging upside down, though it was still looking at me.

Looking around again, I noticed a small letter beside a box. Huh, weird.

Rolling my head around, I then realised something.

And so did my stomach.

**_Grrroouwwwwww…_**

I haven't had anything to eat yet.

I'm hungry as hell right now.

Though, there isn't anything to eat…

I sat up.

The couch I was laying on was very uncomfortable, so when I raised my head up, it felt so much better.

Turning my head, I looked around some more, trying in vain to find something edible.

Though none turned up… wait.

That smell, it smelt like… rice? Why do I smell rice?

"Ara, ara~, you're finally awake I see…"

And I hear Akeno. And turning my head, yep. The black hair, the purple to violet eyes, the massive honkers, it was all there. And she actually looked happy, for some reason?

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Answering to one of the most hottest and large anime character, is jarring, to say the least.

"So, I heard something growl all the way back here… was it you~?" God, her voice… and her lowering down was a big bonus for me, if I was a massive, or mild, pervert.

I wasn't.

It just was hard to ignore the two massive boingers there. And staring isn't helping me.

"Ahem, yeah, that was me. I just realised that I haven't eaten yet…" It is torture not to eat dinner then breakfast. It really was.

"Ah, luckily for you, I have made some rice now, and I'm also doing some fish. Care to eat with me~?" My god, it wasn't easy trying not to drool.

"Y-yeah, sure." Smooth move, me.

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm done…" Oh yeah, my name.

"It's-"

"Hey Akeno, the rice looks like its burning!" Kiba is back, huh.

"I'm sorry, but I should get that." And with that, that bombshell of a woman is gone. Leaving my to crash my head back onto a terrible stand-in for a bed.

* * *

**(Again, please review. I would appreciate that.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I was busy IRL and I didn't have time to write the chapters. Anyway, welcome back to this time consumer!)**

* * *

You know, I'm actually getting used to this.

This, being the thing around my wrists and the burlap sack holding me. Weird, but the feeling eventually went away, and I just lied down on the wooden couch with slight padding.

My back was still sore from laying down on it.

After the encounter with Akeno, I waited for around 5 minutes before she came back with a bowl of rice. And on top of it was some fish.

It was nice.

Though I had a feeling of someone glaring at me…

Anyway, turns out Rias was gonna recruit Issei in today, but because I was stuck here, she was reconsidering bringing him here just for safety, but it was clear from the tune of voices by Kiba and Akeno, she wasn't liking that idea.

Convincing them wasn't an option, mostly due to me being trapped in a sack, and trying to get out was just plain dumb.

So, waiting the day out was much easier to me.

Though the amount of times I had to stop repeating a song stuck in my head was just more stuff for me to go through.

Even if said song was Bloody Stream.

Though once I had stopped that annoyance, I then had a small something be reminded.

That came from me smacking my lips and drawing out the saliva.

While I did have tea with Akeno, I really wasn't able to get something cold and wet in my mouth.

And no one who came in payed me mind.

Hell, I swear, when Kiba went in, he didn't even look at me at all!

Ugh…

Though, it seems Issei was actually coming here, but they said I was supposed to be away from them.

But I just kept lying down the couch and refused to move.

Until Koneko just raised me above her head and tossed me into a closet.

It hurt when I landed.

Anyway, bringing the it now, I was just sitting down in said closet, bored out of my mind.

While I thought something exciting would be inside, it turned out to be a closet with just shoeboxes, other boxes, and a shelf up top with some more boxes.

They sure do like boxes.

Wriggling around in the sack, I went around for a more comfortable position. Sitting wasn't working.

Leaning back was a lost cause.

Lying down was just itchy.

In truth, it wasn't comfortable at all in any position.

The wet feeling around my hands and wrists was gone now, and man, it just felt like rubber.

Though… if I move my hands around and… slip in there… untangle the wierd small, stretchy bumps… there.

Slipping my hands up, I wrestled my body out of the sack, though that itself was hard due to the strings tieing around the hole was outside.

Although I was able to rip a hole big enough for a finger.

Great.

Moving my hand up, I managed to grab the closet door handle-

_**Clik!**_

And I dropped down onto the outside, still very much sacked.

Now, to channel my inner snake/caterpillar.

Slithering and wriggling around to the couch, I looked around for any sharp thing to cut a big enough hole.

Was actually hard due to the place being clean and safe.

Ironic.

Though… now that I thing about it… looking around, I saw various candles.

Dumb? Yep.

Idiotic? Yeah.

Stupid? Uh-huh.

Suicidal? You bet your ass.

Though, it was actually getting very uncomfortable to stay in the sack.

Wriggling to a low candle, I managed to get a part to light up.

Now, I just need to-

Ow.

Okay, that wasn't smart.

But hey, at least a hole was forming… and I feel hot.

Roll!

Rolling around, I managed to stop the flames from spreading. Though I regret that stupid plan, it at least worked to my favor, cause now, there's a burned hole to get my arm and hand out!

Bringing it to the back of the bottom of my neck where it was tied, I managed to untie it.

And slipping out, was such a satisfying feeling…

Ah, now, where's my driver?

Walking around the room, I really couldn't find it anywhere here…

Wait.

Looking back in the closet, now…

Heh, smart Devils they are.

Grabbing the box and taking out the Skull Memory and the single variant driver, I put the driver on and had the Memory in hand. Walking away with the box, I looked inside and…

And now that I look at them, they all looked so much more awesome now that they're real.

The details all look so much more better now that it isn't just painted, but full on detail. Hell, some of them, they were so embedded that I couldn't even see any lines!

Wait, focus on getting out.

Walking out the same place I just escaped (not), I looked around and man…

While it was night now, everything looked so beautiful. The school looked so much better now…

Walking out of the gate (weird how it wasn't locked…), I walked away from it, not looking back.

* * *

_**(Two Hours Later…)**_

You know, Kuoh looked kinda peaceful right now…

The buildings, the street lights, the quiet atmosphere…

I was a sucker for that.

Just… taking in the details in was so relaxing…

Going to another left turn, I ended up to a more busy area in the day, now just a few people walked around late to all day open shops, and a few people just waiting around for someone.

That didn't stop me from hearing a noise to the right of me.

I was passing through a street with an alley between two buildings, but then I heard lots of shuffling. While I would ignore the sound as for animals fighting over food, the sound wasn't that of animals.

It was heels and shoe steps.

Peering through, I saw two people, one a girl the other an older guy, and it was clear that it wasn't innocent.

The woman was fighting the guy, while said guy was trying to get the skirt around her off.

Date rape. Didn't expect that.

Welp.

Putting the Memory into the driver, I walked over. Keep in mind the transformation sounds were still going on.

"Heh?! The hell you're looking at?! Don't you see I'm busy?!" Guy was too dumb, or drunk, to realise he was in for a world of pain.

Now that I finished transforming, I held the fedora in as I finished. Now…

_"__Sā, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

* * *

**(Again, I am sorry for not updating. Though, please leave a review. I will appreciate it.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(My God, this story… this is starting to take over my schedule…)**

* * *

You know, fighting that drunk guy with probably little-to-no experience in fighting is making sense in hindsight now that I see what happened to him.

Short story shorter, I decked him in the face, and forgetting that he was just a normal person and that I was in Kamen Rider form, he got hit so hard and fast that he was launched from where he was in front of me to about 40 to 50 feet away. Did I forget to mention that his supposed date was now more clearly a young teenager, around 15 to 17?

Yeah, I was kinda surprised.

After the guy was literally long gone, the girl spun around to me and bowed really deeply.

If I could remember what she said, she said, oh, and if you don't understand Japanese I'll have it in English, "Thanks for getting that creepy old pervert, Mr. Skull!"

And then she just up and left, running towards the entrance I went in.

Walking up to the unconscious perverted creep, I now saw what the damage I dealt to him was.

His lip was split in two, a large gash was in his cheek, and some broken bones on him, probably due to the landing. Overall, he looked to be in bad shape.

Did I mention the blood coming out of his gash and the back of his head?

Yeah, I wasn't sure if he was still alive, but I did the right thing to do in that situation.

I walked away very fast.

* * *

After the probable death of one pervert with a probable amount of child pornography, I just remembered that I was missing some cash, I walked back to his body and pulled out his wallet. I then took all of his cash.

He had around 10,000 yen on him.

I was fine with that.

* * *

So, that went well.

The first problem I saw with two normal people, and I killed one of them.

Can I get away with pleading for manslaughter?

Hmm…

…

Maybe.

* * *

_After some consideration, I decided to stop thinking to other people in my head that are reading my thoughts. So, if those periods happen, I'll add these here._

_Four days later…_

Ahh, my back really thanks me for stopping here.

I was in a family restaurant, detransformed, eating some fries and a burger, just enjoying something nice for now. The reason I just said that was due to me being in a… small monetary problem.

Yeah, while I had the guy's yen, I had to spend some of it for something. Or somethings.

Yeah, being smart enough not to try a job or get noticed by anyone, I just went to somewhere, a mall or something, and bought a tent, one or two lighters, a medium pink backpack, and some chocolate bars.

I stupidly didn't buy a blanket or a small pillow. Thought at the time, "I'll just power through it. I'm good enough without those things. Why would I need them?"

Well, for one, a soft place where I can rest head, something warm for the night, and possible use for a replacement rope and fire fuel. Second, something to help in getting food for the blanket, and third, having something to cry into at night.

Yeah, idiot.

Needless to say, I ended with a log for a pillow, and I didn't have anything for warmth in the wild besides the literal clothes on my body.

I regretted more the fact I could've went into the town at night and stole some blankets drying out, or beat up somebody doing shady and bad stuff for money.

Okay, I did beat up someone and got their money, and they were in some shady shit, but all did get was some smoke bombs, a lightsaber handle, and only 500 yen.

Dammit Freed, why didn't you get more money…

Anyway, I decided one day to just go to a store or something for actual prepared food, and well, I was now in here, eating the same food I mentioned.

Oh, and my back had hell when I slept on the cold, wet floor of the forest.

Anyway, after finishing my food off, I went off to my little home, okay, campsite, to wait the day out and get ready for actually doing something at night.

"Kyah!"

That is, until I turned my head and saw Aisa on the ground with Issei helping her up.

And the small panty that went away from those two ended up on my left foot.

Sighing, I grabbed it and went over to the two, saying, "Excuse me, but did you drop this?" I then presented the small underware to them.

"Ahh! I-I'm sorry for disturbing you, mister!"

…

…

Now that Aisa was real, I can just say, she was adorable.

And no, not in the perverted and sexy type, just pure adorably innocent.

Shaking my mental head, I just sighed, "It's okay, I just heard you trip and went over."

"Well, uh, please excuse me…" and Aisa just blushed. Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Aisa?!

"Thanks, mister…" Aisa just looked back up at me.

"It's-" unfortunately, I was cut off by Issei jumping back, pointing at me and shouting, "WAIT! YOUR THE GUY WHO TRIED TO HELP ME!"

"Yep, it's me." Issei was just looking at me weirdly now.

"Uh… thanks for trying!" And he bowed.

Asia followed along, saying, "W-Well, if you helped him before, I thank you for your kind action!" Did I forget to mention she was blushing?

And that was kinda the breaking point for me as I had spin around and crouch, trying to stop the feelings get out.

And boy, did they feel the barrier.

Shaking my head from that, I spun back around to the two's confused faces.

"I… uh… sorry, I remembered something and I regretted that," That seemed to answer their answers enough, judging by their nodding.

"Well, anyway, I'm Hyoudou! Hyoudou Issei! I'M IN THANKS FOR YOU TRYING TO SAVE MY LIFE!" Issei, that really was nice- wait.

I just realised that he said 'tried' and 'trying'.

My eye was now displaying my annoyance, even though he was right.

While I did help, it didn't stop him from getting killed…

Dammit.

"Well, anyway, why are you two here, Issei and…" While yes I know Asia's name, I had to play some things strait.

"A-Ah! It's Aisa! Asia Argento!" And she bowed again and please stop blushing my heartmightexplode..!

Sighing that feeling away, I looked back at Issei for answers.

"O-Oh! Uh, yeah, Aisa, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, I was going to the local church here, as orders from some friends." I scowled in my mind, being reminded first of my murder of Raynare, then the events later.

Before Issei could answer, I said, "Well from some hearsay, I heard that that church was old and abandoned. Are you sure?" Aisa was just looking down.

"Well, yes, that church. I was told to go there."

While at this moment I wanted to change something, I really couldn't, in fear of something bad happening down the time lane.

So, against my better judgement, I nodded to Issei, "So, can you show us the way?"

"Yeah, sure!" And thus, I followed, unable to do anything as I had to let this happen.

I felt sick for that.

* * *

**(Holy shit that was painful. And in one session too. Awesome.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Do I even need to say here?)**

* * *

I scowled.

The reason why was because Aisa was now saying goodbye to Issei as she was already at the church.

I knew what was gonna happen, and I knew what the resulting end was, but at this point, I changed a lot. A bit too much.

For one, I killed Raynare.

Next, my interactions with the Devils. The interactions… not very nice, besides for Akeno.

After that, Issei was still killed, but not by Raynare.

And then me attacking Freed. Okay, that might be kinda minor, but hey, I'm not giving a chance for the changes to be minor.

And finally, my introduction to both Issei and Aisa.

Man, I changed some…

"Hey, are you okay, man?" blinking, I turned back to Issei, now looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"Ah, well, I'm still grateful for what you did," Issei bowed down again, "And I'm in your dept!"

Smiling, I held out my hand, "No prob."

"O-Okay!" and now I shake hands with Issei.

I hope it isn't his 'useful' hand.

"Ah, didn't you say you were going to class?" And Issei was now panicking.

"AH! I'm sorry, but I have to go! See ya!" and then Issei ran away, looking as if he was gonna faint.

Shaking my head, I walked away, going to my camp now.

* * *

_Six Hours Later…_

Packing up some cooked food in my backpack, I walked away from my camp, sighing for the events about to come.

I was just lost on what I was gonna do.

At this moment, I knew that Freed would either already be going to the otaku's house, or already there and killed him.

I just scowled at the thought.

Walking into the town, I put on the driver and held the Skull Memory.

I had no plan, admittedly, but I had to change something for at least something better.

Like keeping someone alive.

* * *

Arriving at the house, I can see that the lights were already off.

And looking into a window, I can see odd shapes on the floor, wall, and something on a chair.

And something red was on the window, dripping down.

Closing my eyes, I walked around to the back, picking up a rock as I turned around.

And then I heard the front door open.

Issei.

As I waited, I heard Issei scream, and along with that, some shuffling and laughing.

I then threw the rock in. The pound that I heard, along with a loud "OW!"

Inserting the driver in, I ran in, managing to somehow hit Freed in the face with a punch.

"GAH! What the-" Freed didn't have the time to say anything as Issei punched him back.

"Hey, thanks for helping me, dude!" I just nodded back at him.

"Gah! Hey, your the shitty guy who robbed me! You shitty devil lover!" Freed was now scowling much more, bringing out his gun.

"Yeah, yeah…" I then finished the transformation, causing the driver and Memory to finally finish.

"What the?!" Freed just jumped back, as I finally finished transforming.

"A-Amazing…" Issei was just gaping at the end result.

Now…

_"__Sā, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" _

Summoning the Skull Magnum, I blasted at Freed, not caring if I hit the walls.

Freed just kept on dodging, jumping around and shooting back.

Grabbing Issei, I tossed him to the floor, then dodging the bullets as they went at me. Rolling to hide behind a couch, I rose up, blasting back at Freed. Not letting him rest, I kicked the couch at him, almost hitting him. Scowling, Freed jumped up, grabbing the light bulb and throwing it at me. Bringing my arms up, I felt the glass hit the armor.

"Take this, you shit head!"

I felt the bullets hit my back, managing to hurt me.

Grinding my teeth, I spun around, shooting more at Freed. Although three shots missed, two managed to hit Freed at his chest and arm, causing him to scream.

"GAH! YOU DAMN SHITTY BITCH! MY DAMN ARM FUCKING HURTS!" Freed just switched the gun to his other hand, shooting back at me, though none had hit me. Probably due to it not being his dominant hand and the pain.

Shooting back at him, I managed to get him again in his other arm, causing him to just scream again. Running towards him, I decked him across the face, breaking his teeth.

"Now…" I pulled out the Memory, about to put it in the slot-

"AAHH!"

Spinning around, I saw Aisa, standing there with Issei already going up to her.

Though spinning around towards Aisa may have been a mistake.

A sharp pain entered the back of my head, causing me to drop the Memory, allowing Freed to go up to Issei and point a gun at Aisa.

"Uh uh uh, little shit face! You coem any closer, and I blow her fucking brains out!" Issei just growled at that.

"Oh, and Mr. Skull guy, ya dropped this." Freed showed off in his hands…

The Skull Memory.

Changing back into my normal self, the advantage I had with Issei was gone.

"Now, if you don't mind, me and Aisa are gonna have a little… chat," Freed just chuckled at the expressions Issei and I had. A large scowl for Issei, and an angry frown for me.

"Later, dicks!" and then Freed used a smoke bomb, causing Issei and I to cover our mouths and eyes, and letting Freed escape with Aisa and the Skull Memory.

As the smoke cleared, I saw Issei looking back at me, clearly shocked and scared of what had happened.

"He took her…"

I scowled at the result of the battle.

"Ah, there you two are. I was wondering why it took so long," and turning around, I saw Rias and the rest of the group, now together.

I didn't think this would end up so bad…


	9. Chapter 9

**(Well. This certainly didn't take a while to do.**

**I am really sorry folks, for not updating this story last Saturdays and Sundays, but I had lots of stuff going on IRL, and I didn't have the time to write it out enough, and the chapter I was able to write turned out crap. So, I rewrote it, and ironed out some kinks.**

**But anyway, hello, people, it's me, SunDarkness2018. Back to you with this new chapter for Double DxD! I hope you all are doing fine, and I hope reviews are coming, cause I feel like I need voices from other people, the ones in my head are just screaming their heads off.**

**Okay, with that out. Story.)**

* * *

I felt the hairs on my back rise up as Issei and I were seated. Issei was just looking away, and I was just casually glaring at the Devils in front of me, those being Rias, Koneko, and Kiba.

Though strangely Akeno was behind me… would've thought Issei would be a better target, but oh well.

As I reached to scratch my hair, I saw the Devils in front tense, I swear I saw something in the yellow eyes of Koneko, they relaxed when I just scratched the spot.

Seriously, the atmosphere was like someone almost died.

Wait.

"Prez, I can explain…" Issei just sounded tense, not blaming him though.

"I don't think I want to listen to the excuses you will come up," bull on that shit, Rias. You guys just showed up after Issei and I just had to fight an insane, deranged freak who just killed someone, and your blaming him?

"Did I say you could speak?" Oh. Did I say outloud?

"Yes," was my answer.

"Look, Prez, I just came by for the daily amount, and that madman was just there! The client was dead, and if it wasn't for him," Issei pointed his thumb at me, "I would've had some serious injuries!"

"He _is _right," Rias just glared at me now.

"And may I ask how did you get out?" I held out my hands to count the stuff I had to do.

"I untangled the wierd thing that was around my wrists," one, "managed to find a hole and used the shape of my hand and grabbed the door handle," two, "crawled out and went around for something sharp- that was a bust, by the way -then went to an open flame. You can guess the rest."

That seemed to satisfy the group, evident by them resting back on the other couch.

"With that out of the way, can Issei and I go the church now and bust down the door to it?"

"First, absolutely not, second, why did you specify the church?" Rias was now probably on my tail. Quick.

"I felt something off, plus, abandoned. I'm pretty sure they've used it as a cover," Issei was staring at me with wide eyes.

"W-wow, you must be really smart at those things!" I… assume Issei is talking about deduction, but a person with some common sense and some genre knowledge would figure it out immediately.

"And again, absolutely not." Wait, and again- heh.

"But, Prez-!"

"But nothing. You will not go to that place, and that is final," Rias turned her head to me, "As for you…"

"What about me?"

* * *

"Oh come on! I have to what?!"

"Pose as Issei's new friend and go to this place. That way, we can keep an eye on you," Rias lokked positively happy at the decision.

"Why? I don't even look the age!"

I mean, sure, Rias is, and can quite be, very clever, but this was a joke.

"I'm sure you can come up with something. Besides, I heard you were living in a camp with very little supplies," ouch, "No guarantee of food always in your stomach," more ouch, "and no money. You have to admit, we are putting a lot of trust on you."

…As much as I didn't think this would work, she has got me on those fronts.

I mean, sure, I can catch some wild animals there, but I'm sure squirrels and some fish won't last me long. No clean water was a no-go, and I did want some cash on me…

Tch, clever girl.

"Why thank you," Rias even bowed. And yes, you can imagine how surprising it was when she had cleavage showing.

I feel like someone is thinking of me in this situation, and wanting to curse me…

* * *

Meanwhile, three idiots peeking into a hole on the side of a female changing room are having thoughts on some lucky bastard who can see female stuff.

That was, until they ran away when some girls sneaked up on then and sounded wooden shinai by hitting the ground with it.

* * *

Meh, maybe I'm just going insane.

Says the guy who is currently talking/narrating/reading my thoughts to imaginary people who may or may not be real and for all I know I am actually insane.

Wait, going back to the current situation.

"And to complete it, I need your name."

"Wait, what?" I looked at Rias.

"Oh, I need your name for the student application form to give to my friend. Then I can complete your background info, and done." Rias seemed to smirk at that.

"First, I cannot understand Japanese. Second, I cannot READ Japanese. Third, I CAN'T FRIGGING STAND THIS PLACE! I HEARD SO MUCH STUFF FROM HERE! THE GIRLS BEING HORRIBLY VIOLENT AND TERRIBLE IF YOU DO AN ACT THAT EVEN SEEMS PERVERTED AT THE TINIEST LEVEL! GUYS WHO WILL TRY TO BLACKMAIL OR HARASS YOU! DID YOU THINK IT THROUGH?!"

Breath… happy thoughts… dead Kasaka… Dan…

Calming down, I saw Rias' face. Stone, not moving, no hint of emotion…

Aw crap, did I hurt her feelings?

I am a jerk and an asshole, but I really don't want a girl to-

"PFFT!"

And now all that feeling of concern is now gone, as Rias is just on the floor now, holding her stomach and laughing her ass off.

"HAHAHA! OH, DEAR! AH, MY STOMACH HURTS SO MUCH…! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I… my eye just twitched there.

"I'm going out. I'll write down my name on a paper," Rias was still on the floor laughing.

Seriously, what did even say?

Writing it down, I left it on the table, taking the box with me- wait.

"See ya, Rias! Hope you're okay later!" I just dashed out and ran.

Rias' laughter was the answer I got.

* * *

_At the streets…_

Seeing Issei, I walked over to him, waving my hand, "Hey Issei."

"Hey, man! Great to see ya. So, what's up?" I just looked around to see if anyone was watching. None, good.

Whispering, I said, "After you've done with class, both of us are going to the church."

Issei just gasped, "What?! But why?"

"Aisa," I said.

"O-oh… right. Right!"

"Great, let's meet up at the park where I saved you-"

"You really didn't."

"Shut up, and we'll head out from there. Got it?"

Issei gave me a nod as his answer.

"Great! See ya!" Issei just grabbed me, though.

"W-wait, where are you going?"

"Back to my campsite. I still had some stuff there," that seemed to satisfy him enough, as Issei turned and went on walking.

Though, that wasn't the only thing.

I still had some thoughts right now, so, might as well go over them.

First is most obvious: How can Issei and I save Aisa from the Fallen Angels. The most obvious is to go out as Double, but there is no telling of what's gonna happen to my body. Sure, I can have the memory inserted already, then Issei can transform in the church, but again, I really didn't want to explore the bad stuff that might happen.

Then that brings up the question of who is gonna be in charge. Not to mention, Issei is still a devil now. I really cannot guarantee I'll be safe in the process.

Second are the reprocussions I've caused.

Nothing needs to be said for that one.

And finally, what I should do when I am eventually given the chance to enter Rias' peerage. On one hand, I wanna be human. On the other, I can help immensely for the future events in some support I can give.

Though those thoughts are quickly derailed as I see something walking down the road I was going through.

That thing was actually a cat. White, black, brown, and with nice blue eyes, it looked like someone's lost pet.

If it wasn't for the fact the person behind the cat was Azazel.

I can tell something is gonna happen if I do something.

"Ah! You must the one who killed Raynare. Pleased to meet you."

Nope, I'm for something.

* * *

**(Finally done. Now, again, please leave some reviews so I can hear what you all think of this piece of crap.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(All right! 10 chapters for this story! What an amazing moment!**

**That is if I can finally get this, and my other stories, up to at least 15 chapters. Why that specific number? Well, that number is my minimum amount for what the content to be. I'm good if the story is longer than that, but after a while, it gets hard to catch up if the story has a sizable distance between updates.**

**Also I like stuff when it's a number I like.)**

* * *

Walking down the streets, I just distracted myself with the environment around me. It was hard, though. For one, I had a lot of stuff on a deadline, and I had to think them out.

The stuff being Asia's death (seriously, I hated that when it happened), the eventual fight against Riser, the student council, Kokabiel, the treaty, the Khaos Brigade…

Damn, that's alot to plan out…

And secondly, I was walking with the Leader of the Grigori, Azazel, and strangely enough a cat he had befriended.

Now, there wasn't anything I had against him, hell, this probably is one of the best things to happen, but again, Azazel is one of the leaders of the Grigori, an organization that could be anywhere you are, and be watching out for any suspicious activity.

Also, he is powerful and smart AF, so I really shouldn't try to do anything suspicious near him.

"Ahh, it's such a wonderful day, is it not?" Azazel turned his head to me, his eyes closed as I think(?) he took in the feeling of peace around him.

"Uh, yeah…" I really didn't want to be this close to him right now. What does that mean? He had his arm around my shoulder and had a small skip to his step.

And we also were following the cat.

Didn't know why, but I had to, in fear of pissing off a powerful guy.

"So, I had some guys have said you killed one of my guys…"

I almost tripped as Azazel chuckled at this.

"Hehehe, don't worry kid. Raynare was always a rebel in our ranks. Always a kiss-ass to me, trying to one-up anybody that was in her eyes, a threat to me for a closer position," I was blinking at the revelation.

While I did think that Raynare might've been infamous among her peers due to, well, her rants and amounts of kissing up to Azazel, I thought Azazel would've been a bit more stressed at her death, than actually be happier.

"Uh… well… okay…?" I just shrugged at what he said.

Azazel suddenly went forward and grabbed the cat, scratching it's belly as he turned to me, "Sorry, but I need to go. If you need me," Azazel then handed me a small card, said card had Azazel's name, an intricate circle with nice designs around it, a cell and telephone number, and some blood, "Just call me with the numbers, or wish for me to appear for anything, and I'll appear."

I didn't question the blood, as Azazel walked away, the cat the entire time on the trip purring.

Sighing, I went on my way to the camp, seeing away the things I needed.

* * *

_Later at the Park…_

I walked down the path near the fountain, looking around for anything interesting, or Issei.

Though, walking around the place where I murdered someone, and where I saw Issei's dead body is not a nice feeling.

"Hey!" and speaking of the pervert…

"Glad to finally have a moment to talk, man," Issei smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, uh, I wasn't able to get my stuff for what we're gonna do. So follow me," Issei just nodded.

So, now that we're walking down the street with nothing happening, I can finally have some breather space.

And finally ask Issei about anything going on.

Though…

Looking at Issei, he seemed to be calm enough, but I looked closer at his state of mind.

And it didn't look good. For one, Issei's hand was shaking a bit, and I can see him having irregular breaths. Sweat also seemed to be forming on his forehead.

Not only that, but he was subconsciously looking around, as if something is gonna jump out and get him.

Worry for him greatly increased as he just smiled some more.

"So, now that there isn't anything going on, can you tell me your name now?" I blinked at the sudden question from him.

"Oh, my name. Well, it's-" And suddenly, a kid just ran up, and bumped into us, causing the kid to land on his/her butt.

"Ow… it hurts…" the kid even started to tear up a bit!

Quickly making sure we might not be noticed or be called something not good, I crouched down and asked him/her, "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah mister," now looking closer, the kid was actually a girl, judging by the voice, hair being let out and being longer on the back, and the face being much more feminine than a boy normally is.

Her blonde hair also looked to be blonde, though I couldn't really pinpoint the shade of it, and through the red veins and tears in her eyes, I could at least tell they're blue.

Still though.

"Great, uh, can you tell us why you ran into us?" Please be a good polite kid…

"Oh! Uh, I was running late for something, and I couldn't do anything about it," Ah, thank you, whatever deity I'm randomly thanking.

"Now, it wouldn't be good if you're still late. Come on Issei, we gotta go too," I walked away from her, Issei trailing behind me.

"Bye mister!" I was pretty sure that if I looked back, the girl would be waving.

But I'm not due to fear of me getting a heart attack of that cute sight.

Still, she was at least polite. Or didn't scream at us.

* * *

Back with the girl, she was now running, hoping she wasn't late for the events.

She couldn't figure out why she had to go get some food for he dumb… friends? Nah, acquaintances. That was better.

Again, she really didn't think how they got to that conclusion. For one, she looked to be in first grade, hell, third grade if she could pull it off!

Second, as much as she hated it, she had to admit she was short. Like, shorter than everyone else.

Still though, she at least made it.

Walking through the rusty old gates, the girl went up the hill, finally going into the abandoned church.

And that was another thing, she really didn't get why they had the abandoned church as their hidden base. For one, it was dumb. Second, it was really inconspicuous that people would be going in and out of it. Third, it was just screaming to be discovered. An abandoned warehouse would've been more cliche, but it would've been smarter.

Sighing, Mittlett just shrugged, forgetting her internal rant at it all.

Though she had to admit, the two guys she ran into seemed nice.

Even if one of them was a massive pervert, if the reports were true.

"Wait a second, I can't feel the plastic bags."

A loud shout of "Shit!" could be heard from the church.

* * *

_At the campsite…_

Sighing as I picked up another stick from the top of the tent, I turned back at Issei.

He was currently looking around the place.

Now, if I hadn't described the camp, think of it looking like this.

My tent, big, black and green, sat next to a large tree, I had a small fire a few feet away from it, and I had a small rack with some small animals skewed through resting on top of the fireplace.

Not that hard to imagine.

"So, we have some time to kill before we go to the church. I'm thinking of training a bit before going in," Issei turned to me.

"Okay!" Issei even saluted.

"Now, before we to it, I wanna show you something," going back into the tent, I pulled out the box and got out of it the Joker Memory and Double Driver.

Presenting them to Issei, I started, "These will help us out. For starters, this," I raised the Joker Memory, "Is what's called a Gaia Memory. I'll explain more later, but just think of these things having the date of everything related to it. Though for the Joker Memory, I can figure it out…" shaking my head, I held up the Double Driver this time, "And this allows us to use the Memories without consequences. And since I really can't fight well against ANY mythological thing without being hurt on account of me being human," I scowled at the thought of anyone using the Skull Memory for anything not good, "We'll be using these."

"Um, but how can we use them?"

I answered Issei's question by putting on the Driver and suddenly, another one appeared on his waist.

"Woah!" Issei seemed too surprised to form any words as he just gaped at what happened.

And now, I went went back to the box and pulled out the Cyclone Memory and brought it back out. Issei was still in shock of what happened.

"And with both these," I raised up both Cyclone and Joker Memories, "we'll be able to save Asia."

"Amazing… so, how will this happen?" I went up to Issei and gave him the Joker Memory, While I had the Cyclone Memory.

"First, press the button on the side," I showed him the button by pressing the one on Cyclone.

_**Cyclone!**_

"Now you," Issei then pressed the Joker Memory's button.

_**Joker!**_

"And for me," I inserted the Cyclone Memory into the right slot, another shout of Cyclone following.

Said Memory then also seemed to appear in Issei's Driver, only it was flashing a bit.

"And now for me?" I nodded as a confirmation.

Slamming the Joker Memory into the left slot, I was just waiting for Issei to say something, but it seemed he thought of something.

That being, pushing the Memories away from each other.

Suddenly, the announcement of the transformation was now heard. And it was beautiful.

_**Cyclone! Joker!**_

Though, I don't really feel good…

Huh, everything seems to… turn black…

I'm just gonna… close… my… eyes…

* * *

**(And with that, I'm done. Have fun reading this everyone, cause my hands are somehow giving me an evil look, so I should go now. See ya.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A small announcement. From now on until June, I'll be updating this Sunday and Monday. Possibly Saturday too if I can find the time.**

**Now, let's get to it!)**

* * *

Ugh… my head hurts…

Why is everything from the right side the only stuff I can see?

And why can't I feel my left side?

_Uh, dude?_

GAH! THE VOICES ARE SPEAKING TO ME NOW! YOU WON'T GET TO ME! GET OUT!

_GAH! DUDE, STOP THAT! OW! WHAT THE HELL?!_

I KNOW THE TRICK, SO JUST GET OUT! GO!

_STOP! IT'S ME, ISSEI!_

… Issei?

_Yes! What the hell is wrong with you?!_

Oh…

I uh, just overreacted.

_JUST?! IT FELT LIKE YOU WERE TRYING TO SPLIT ME IN HALF!_

…

Okay, calming down, breathe in calmly…

Look, uh, sorry. I just have this feeling someone is reading/hearing my thoughts, and I just… panicked. But hey, from the looks of things, it seems like the transformation worked!

_What are you talking about?_

Look, just- first, try to raise your right arm.

_I tried that, and I really can't. What happened?_

We just combined. We…

We became Kamen Rider Double.

_…What?_

Oh, good God-

O_w!_

_Dude, that freaking hurt!_

Like I didn't feel that too!

Uh, okay. Look, since you clearly can't understand what is going on, look into my mind and look over the Kamen Rider area.

_Okay, but I- WOAH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT, THAT'S GROSS AND DISGUSTING! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT IN YOUR THOUGHTS?!_

What are you- ohh, now I can see your shock. That was my big brother's collection on his computer. I just went and looked into it one day to play a game, but he had… THAT there.

Just ignore that. And please. Never. Discuss. That. Ever. Got it?

_Egh… Got it…_

_Hah, look, can't you just explain to me what is a Kamen Rider?_

Welp. You're in for a doozy.

* * *

_So if Issei is in here, I'll just have these for the time stamp thingy. Also, Two Hours Later…_

There, so, do you get it now?

_Yeah, so awesome… I really, wow…_

Impressed?

_Duh! The Kamen Riders sound AWESOME! Heroes who fight for justice! That's what my dream was!_

I can guess why it's now "was."

_Yeah, uh, if I can see your thoughts, does that mean…?_

Yes. And man, were you an idiot. Seriously? After one talk from that stupid old coot about the wonders of the female body, you immediately want to have a harem? Jeez, you must've been depressed as balls.

_Hey…! I was just a kid! Can you blame me? Plus, hearing it from a great source was amazing!_

You know, I wished you would've had the same dream of being a hero now. That way, I could've exploited your love for heroes and being good with this.

_But you have me, future Harem King Issei! Ready to fight with you!_

I wished you didn't say that.

Anyway, were getting off of something we need to do. And that's walking.

_Right… okay, how are we gonna do this?_

Um… okay, this is a very big oversimplification and odd example, but think of it like… having two cards that have the same icon/action.

So, let's say we both have the card for jumping. You get the left half, and I get the right half. If we both combine it, we can actually jump together. Got it?

_And I can guess if we don't have the same cards, like you have jump and I have walk, it won't work?_

You got it!

Now, let's try that.

I put the right leg forward…

_Then I bring over my left leg!_

_We did a step! Awesome!_

Uh-huh, but we also have to do something quick. Like running. We need to have a sync between us. If I move my right leg to run, you follow up with the left leg after the right foot lands. Got it?

_Uh… I think so-?_

Great, let's try it!

First my right foot!

_Wait! Uh, left!_

Wait! My foot hasn't-!

_**Cruthd!**_

Ow…

_Sorry…_

Hah… it's okay, Issei. But let's try again first. Okay?

_Okay!_

* * *

_Half an Hour Later…_

_So, uh, we made progress?_

Yep. We managed to get walking and running down, along with some kicking and some punches, and we destroyed 10 trees.

_To be honest, that was your fault…_

Up-up-up. OUR fault.

_Hah, okay. OUR fault. Happy?_

Yep.

Now, let's get to finally getting out of this place.

And Issei?

_Yeah?_

Don't think of anything perverted or anything like that. It's annoying.

_I wasn't gonna!_

Yeah yeah, you pervert.

* * *

_At Kuoh Academy…_

"So Rias. I have been wondering about that man you have been talking about," Rias turned back to face her friend. She smiled at her as she let out a sound of acceptance.

"And rest assured he is one anyone can depend. He has this small fantasy of being a hero too! It's amazing how much his dream is so much more than it is…" Rias added that last word with a chuckle.

"I will believe it when I see it," her friend added with a small huff, her glasses and hair waving to the motions.

"Oh believe me," Rias stated confidently.

"He is one you shall see be the one."

* * *

HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP IN A RIVER?!

_DON'T ASK ME, YOU IDIOT! YOU SAID RIGHT! WE WENT RIGHT-_

NO, MY RIGHT! NOT YOURS!

_WE ARE SHARING THE SAME BODY! HOW COULD WE MISTAKE DIFFERENT TYPES OF RIGHT?!_

SHUT UP! Wait…

_What is it-?_

WE'RE GOING INTO THE RAPIDS!

_DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU AND YOUR MISTAKES!_

WAIT! I'M GONNA GET OUT OF THIS BODY, AND I'LL FIND YOU!

_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE-!_

Bye!

"DAMN YOU!"

Shouting was heard through the path near the river.

Some included pain, anger, and some curses.

No-one thought it was off.

* * *

**(Done… finally done… Yay…)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Just go!)**

* * *

You may say being together with another person is a fact of live, something everyone does with friends. Others say its at the peak when you find someone you love.

I say it was hard to move, moving in sync was terrible, arguments almost always happen, and splitting up was the best thing to happen, along with myself coming off as an idiot, I also realized that the first three things I just said for why I thought about that was sounding like something different.

I'm not that path.

Anyway, after the disaster that was me and Issei working in unison as Double, I had to go find and save Issei from a massive river rapids.

That was kinda hard considering I didn't wanna die in the river.

But I just managed to save that damn pervert, thanks to me managing to, somehow, use a tree branch, a downed tree, and a random piece of superglue.

Unfortunately, I lost my shirt. It even had a bunny on the back…

Bah, anyway, after the rescue, Issei and I regrouped back at the campsite. While he was busy shivering near the fire, I was inside the tent, putting my wet clothes away.

"Uh, dude? You okay in there?" I hear Issei outside ask.

"If you think being cold and wet while naked is okay, then yes," I responded.

As I hear Issei sigh, I grabbed the box, looking inside.

While Issei had the Double Driver, along with Joker, I picked up the Lost Driver.

As I looked back at the night Skull was taken (actually not too long ago), I shook my head at the thought of whoever was keeping it. One thing that disturbed me was the thought Freed using it. Not only is he insane, he might be insane enough to actually control Skull. I hope it isn't a good match.

Another was discovering/knowing about the Memory Tattoos. If either Freed or anyone else knows about that, it might spell doom, especially if that someone was, like say, Ophis.

Looking back inside the box, I then picked up… the Eternal Memory.

As I looked between the Memory and Driver, I sighed. While yes, I can use Eternal to, well, wreck shit up, I really didn't wanna know if I might mess up the Memories I have. Not to mention, I didn't have the Unicorn Memory. What, if I want to use the Unicorn Memory, I would buy the Eternal Knife. And I didn't.

I'm an idiot, if you couldn't guess.

Ah, screw it.

"Hey, Issei," I called out. Thankfully I had the box over my crotch as to cover anything showing.

As Issei walked into the tent, I tossed him the Lost Driver, with him being surprised by it, narrowly avoiding the Driver to fall onto the ground.

Before he could question what it was about, I just said, "Put that on instead of the Double Driver. We're using that."

I motioned him to get out, and as he disappeared to go outside, I shoved the Lost Driver with me onto my waist, allowing the belt strap to wrap around me.

I looked down onto the Eternal Memory in my hand, narrowing my eyes at the things that may happen. I breathed in, and then out.

I pressed the button.

It shouted out Eternal.

I inserted it into the Driver.

The standby sound came, and as I looked at my arms, I saw that they had the Gaia Patterns too.

I hesitated, though.

I thought about what may happen, and what my consequences would do.

The fact that we're doing this early is a big contribution. Another is that I had gave Issei a powerful Memory is another.

I shook my head. If they were gonna kill a kid, especially a kind, sweet, and adorable one like Asia… well, I don't want that.

I stood.

_"Henshin!"_

I brought out the main side.

**_"Eternal!"_**

The energized beats followed by the armor forming with a bright light caused Issei to come in. What he didn't expect was the Eternal armor to be in place of me.

The white suit, combined with the more regal and kingly horn gave me an imposing look, with my yellow compound eyes looking on in a glare. The trash bag- looking cape on me did little to stop my imposing stature. The blue flames on my lower arms gave a massive contrast, while the Gaia Slots all over my body stayed there, also giving a contrast with their solid black color.

Issei stumbled out of my tent, the shock of me looking like that no doubt giving him a shock.

As he tried to comprehend what was going on, I just walked out, grabbing his hand and raising him up to his feet. As he just stuttered, I looked him in the eyes.

"So," I said, my voice now with a deeper pitch and slight echo, "What do ya think?"

"Great…" he was still in shock.

I walked off to his left, and stopped, turning to look at him. I

"Well," I said, "Aren't you gonna do it?"

That seemed to get him out of the shock, as Issei grabbed the Double Driver and layed it on the ground, putting on the Lost Driver. As he grabbed the Joker Memory, he looked at me with some doubt, but I nodded at him.

Taking in a breath, Issei inserted the Memory in, the Gaia Patterns appearing on his face and and arms. As he nervously looked at me again, clearly getting a feeling from the insertion, I motioned him to finish it.

As he breathed out, Issei split the Slot out, and with a shout of **_Joker! _**he transformed, the orchestral finish following him.

And there stood in front of me, was Kamen Rider Joker.

As I knew before, Joker just looked like a fully black Double, only with the sliver stripe in the middle being black, and there being the Lost Driver instead, and he looked exactly like I remember.

Issei stumbled forward, clearly confused. I grabbed him and looked him in the eye, saying to him, "You did it."

Issei replied, "Yeah. I did."

"So," he asks, "when are we going?"

I looked up at the sky. It was already dusk, and I didn't wanna wait too long. So, I said, "around 6 or 6:30. Tops."

With that answer, Issei nodded, walking off to sit by the fire.

I instead walked off, not expecting it to take too long.

Though I still get the feeling something isn't right…

* * *

**(So. This took a while to upload. But hey, I finally did it.**

**After a few months of procrastinating and distractions.**

**Eh. I'll see you guys next time here, and I hope this time it won't take too long.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Let's get to this! Only 2 more chapters, and this part is done. Ah, I can't wait to procrastinate more…)**

* * *

Walking through the dark road leading to the city, I looked at the trees. The dark figures standing high did little to distract me from my thoughts, even if I wanted them to.

While I was currently Eternal, I looked back at Issei, and I felt myself frowning from thoughts.

Those thoughts being that of the Boosted Gear, and what would happen if he used it. Sure, if Issei had no choice, I'm good with that, but if he used it while either in Double or Joker… I don't know what might happen. Would he be fine? Would the Gaia Memory reject Ddraig? I just didn't know.

Shaking my head, I got those thoughts out as I continued on walking, occasionally turning away from some things in our way.

Wait…

Stopping, I heard Issei stop too, confused at why I stopped. Turning to him, I simply raised my finger to an approximation of where my lips were, and looked around.

Straining my hearing, I turned to my right, looking down at a path leading out into the town. As I looked closer, I saw something in the bushes rustle. Narrowing my eyes, I looked at Issei, saying, "I saw something down. Stay here."

Nodding, Issei stepped back a little. Looking back at the spot, I saw it stopped. Clearly whatever, or whoever, was in there, they noticed. Sliding down to the path below, I walked towards the bush and stopped a few feet from it.

As I stood there, I looked towards my side, feigning any disinterest as I turned towards it.

Waiting for a few more minutes, I sighed. Clearly, they weren't gonna do anything. So, I did the most sensible thing.

I ran to the bush and kicked up.

And to no surprise, I saw someone back-step out of the bush right as my foot came up.

And it's actually Koneko. I would be surprised, but I'm not.

Staring at her, I simply shook my head, and said in a displeased tone, "You say you hate perverts, but here you are, stalking 2 guys walking in tight costumes."

Clearly she didn't think it was funny, but she sighed, knowing punching me wouldn't do much right now. She nodded up towards the trees, with Kiba dropping down as a result.

"So," I said, "Why are you guys here?"

"Prez said that since she expected you and Issei would go to the church, she sent me and Koneko to follow you two," Kiba politely explained.

Nodding, I looked up and shouted, "Hey perv! Come down!"

As I turned to both stalkers, I heard Issei drop down, with him going on a little spiel on how the two were following us.

I turned and bopped his head to stop it.

Satisfied, I said, "Obviously, I should say this, we are going to the abandoned church and mess the place up."

"And save Asia!" Issei pointed out.

"Right, right," I nodded.

"So," I heard Kiba say, "What's the plan?"

I simply chuckled under my breath.

* * *

"… And that's when Issei would come in and break their necks!"

The rest looked at me with blank faces. Probably because I said I needed a copy of Excalibur Morgan from Kiba.

"Dude," Issei said, "If that's your plan, I am sincerely worried at what a kid of yours would do."

Both Kiba and Koneko nodded with him.

"Okay, so we don't have access to a railgun, but we could substitute it with Issei."

"And how exactly are we gonna get a Phoenix Down?" Kiba pointed out.

"Look," I shook my head, "If we need this plan to work, we're obviously gonna need a way to keep the party going, so I as I said, the Phoenix Down's will be provided by Issei here-"

"And how exactly can I get something from a _video game?!" _Issei shouted.

"Bah!" I raised my hands up in defeat, "Fine, if we're gonna compromise it, might as well go with Plan Z."

The others just looked at each other in confusion, before Issei just shook his head and lowered his head.

* * *

As this little posse of people purposely pursued my plan -I'm not sorry-, I looked towards the side of my leg.

While I remember having the card Azazel gave me, I had the thought of it being one use, even if that didn't make sense, and the waste it would be if I did use it right away.

Plus I wanted to personally kick Freed in the balls and then make him smell his own blood.

As we arrived at the doorstep, I turned to the group and said, "Anybody wanna say anything before we bust this door down?"

Issei raised his arm.

"What should we do if I go down?" Issei looked at the two others, "Is someone gonna help me?"

"Good."

I turned back to the door, and grabbing the Eternal Memory from the slot, I inserted it into the Memory Break slot on my side. Activating the Maximum Drive, I round-kicked the door off it's hinges, with them flying towards the end of the room.

And with one of them hitting Freed.

I knew that by the scream that he gave out, and the limbs twitching from underneath one of the doors.

"Huh," I heard Kiba say, "Didn't expect us to be that lucky."

"Yeah," I turned to look at Issei, "I know."

"Hey!"

Turning to the inside, I saw Freed barely standing up. He obviously looked injured, what with the bruises he had all over his body.

As I walked in, I saw Koneko immediately bum-rush Freed, with a devastating punch landing on his cheek. If it wasn't for the fact he was one of the worst people to ever live, I would've pitied him.

Walking towards his downed body, I picked up Freed by his clothes, tightly twisting it in my grasp as to not let him get any chance of getting out. Looking directly into his eyes, I could feel him quiver in my grasp.

"So," I say, my voice echoing throughout the empty room, "Where. Is. Asia?"

Freed looked about ready to piss himself, but he suddenly started laughing, as if I just said a really funny joke.

"If your… worried about her," he croaked out, "Don't. She's getting special treatment right now."

Growling, I delivered a right swing towards his cheek, leaving behind a massive red spot.

Turning to Koneko, I tossed Freed to her, with him getting caught rather pathetically, crashing into the ground before being picked up over Koneko's lithe frame.

Walking towards the main table there, I kicked it off into the air, exposing a staircase going down. Looking at Issei, I nodded at him, receiving a nod back from him. Walking down, I heard Issei and mine's footsteps echo through the area.

As we continued down, I saw light starting to come through, and as I saw a corner turn, I motioned Issei to come closer, with me sticking to the wall not exposed to the room. Taking off my helmet, I gave it to Issei, once more giving him the sign to stay quiet.

Peeking out into the room, I-

No.

NO.

They… oh God.

The good news is that Asia is fine, and she looks like nothing happened to her.

The bad news is that on her forehead and chest… were some Gaia Ports.

Hands shaking, I went back behind the wall, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Peeking in again, and no. I wasn't.

Asia was on a crucifix, with her top exposed just enough so that two ports were exposed. And above her forehead was a crown made of… thorns? God, that's taking it too far.

"Everyone!" I heard, "while it is unfortunate that our leader has been killed, we must continue on! We thank our luck that we found these items, and now, we shall give them a test!"

And the guy shouting that was someone I didn't recognize. He didn't look like Donhaseek, considering he didn't have the trenchcoat and fedora, and I don't think he was a random mage who went off his rocker, as he wasn't wearing anything similar to the robes everyone else was wearing.

"Let us give thanks, and make our test subject… be reborn!"

Suddenly, I heard something that made me even more horrified.

_**Virus!**_

_**Health!**_

_**Gene!**_

They had other Gaia Memories…

* * *

**(Time to end it here. Why? I'm hungry, so I'm gonna eat now. Bye!)**


End file.
